The Past: Ignorance is Bliss
by ShyStars
Summary: Part 1 in the Past, Present, and Future Trilogy. Annabelle Lowell just wanted to survive the last two years of Hogwarts the way she had the previous ones: ignored by everyone and everything. However, with the marauders appearing everywhere, Evan's and Stehpen's sudden interest in being her friend and her siblings determined to ruin her life: she knows ignorance won't happen. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ignorance is Bliss: **First installment in the _Past, Present, and Future Trilogy_. Annabelle Lowell just wanted to survive the last two years of Hogwarts the way she had the previous ones: ignored by everyone and everything. However, with the marauders appearing everywhere, Evan's and Stehpen's sudden interest in being her friend and her siblings determined to ruin her life: she knows ignorance won't happen.

**Rated: **Rated M for adult language, adult situations, and anything that might go along with the rating. A dark Wizard is currently rising at this time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, however much it pains me. If I did...I would have gotten by acceptance letter back when I was 11.

**Author's Note: **Let's try this again. Please review?

* * *

"You behave yourself this year!"

"Make sure to write!"

"Please, try to at least study a little bit, please dear..."

Pale red lips smiled slightly as their owner dodged in-between all the families gathered on the platform that were saying goodbye to each other before the awaiting train. Parents wishing their children a good year, tears in the eye's of those who were being seen off for the first time, while anger or exasperation were in others' that had been through the process many times already as they tried to get their children to listen to them. Annabelle was just thankful she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her family; they didn't even allow her to travel with them to the platform let alone be seen in their presence.

The long, curly, deep red waist length hair of the girl ruffled in the slight breeze that was currently billowing around the platform as she dragged her heavy, barely worn black trunk that contained all her school books and supplies to an empty entrance on the train that wasn't packed with fellow students trying to get aboard the scarlet steam engine. After pulling out her wand, a ten inch willow with a unicorn hair, and tapping it to the top of her trunk while muttering a spell to make it lighter so she could pull it up the steps leading into the train, she made her way onto the train that would take her home. Her true home; Hogwarts.

Annabelle managed to find an empty compartment almost all the way at the back of the train, many of her fellow students still outside on the platform and not having traveled back this far as the train still had several minutes before it was scheduled to leave at eleven 0'clock sharp. She decided to leave the spell cast on her trunk, knowing it would wear off sometime later in the year, as she easily pushed her trunk onto the overhead racks, grabbing a small, paper bound book from within first.

Annabelle became engrossed in the worn book, _The Magician's Nephew _by C.S. Lewis, that she had found in a muggle junk store while she had be wondering around downtown London doing anything to get away from her parents manor over the summer. It was quite an interesting book, however small and childlike, seeing what muggles thought was magic and how it worked and such. Annabelle loved to read books about fantasy, make believes or anything that wasn't fact, as they took her mind to somewhere else even just for a little while. She especially loved reading muggle books, they were amusing and surprisingly fun to read. It never ceased to amaze her how imaginative muggles were.

She was so captivated by the book she was reading, that she never even noticed the Hogwarts Express set off from the station nor the passing buildings from scattered towns that transformed into rolling hills. It wasn't until a loud bang suddenly filled her compartment that she finally looked up from her novel, having jumped in surprise as the door to her compartment was thrown open loudly and followed closely by obnoxious laughter. Annabelle's eyes, a dark blue that matched the color of the ocean during a storm that was famous within the Lowell family as every descendent was born with them, blinked in surprise as four somewhat familiar boys entered her once quiet compartment with no notice that it was already occupied.

The four who had entered her space where famous at Hogwarts, for many different things but mainly for the pranks and mischief they managed to get themselves into since first year. They were in Annabelle's very house and year, though she doubted they actually knew who she was, let alone that they had shared the same classes for the past five years. But she knew them, there wasn't a single person at Hogwarts that didn't, no matter how many wish they didn't. They called themselves the Marauders, a name that her fellow students had got onto and had begun calling them as well (at some point around third year, if she remembered correctly).

James Potter, who Annabelle believed to be the leader of their band of misfits, had spiky, uncontrollable black hair that he was constantly running a hand through (particularly in the presence of a certain and fellow housemate who despised him) and bright brown eyes that were hidden by a pair of black, oval shaped glasses. He was quite tall, but not the tallest of his friends, and lanky with a good-looking face that would of had many if not most of the girls' at Hogwarts drooling over if his heart and attention weren't clearly set on one person since second year and if his best friend (as you almost never saw one without the other) wasn't considered one of the best looking blokes at Hogwarts. And unfortunately, said best friend new this.

Sirius Black had his own fan club, A fan club! Annabelle could never understand what made the girls around her, not only younger but also older, behave like such brainless, giggling, morons when it came to her housemate. Sure, she knew he was a good looking boy, who didn't, but his personality was horrible in her opinion. No matter how he looked. He had shaggy, slightly wavy, black hair that fell almost to his wide, strong shoulders and into his light gray, slightly stormy eyes. He was of average height, around the same as his best mate's, but with a slightly stockier build that came from being a beater on the house Quidditch team instead of a chaser. He had a very handsome face, well defined with high cheekbones and apparently dimples to make the girls in the loo giggle about endlessly. If only his looks matched his person. Except, Sirius Black _knew_ he was a great looking guy, and enjoyed and flaunted every minute of it. He was the notorious playboy of Hogwarts. He had a new girl, sometimes even repeating a few every year, on his arm (or rather his lips) every week if not every other day. It disgusted Annabelle; she hated guys with his attribute.

It was too bad none of the others could be like the third boy in their group, then Annabelle could probably tolerate them. Remus Lupin, a tall, (the tallest of the quartet actually) pale boy with slightly messy, dirty blond hair that fell into eyes, a light baby blue, and a little (only a few centimeters) past his ears. He almost always looked tired and sometimes even looked sickly and like he was about to kill over, but he was one of the only people Annabelle could stand. They had spoken a few times over the years, often at the library when they would shared a table as Remus was the quiet one of the group and actually studied and did his work. And while she wouldn't consider him her friend, they didn't know hardly enough nor talked enough for that nor did she even have any friends, she liked him well enough.

The last one of their group made Annabelle uncomfortable, as she had noticed him staring at her several times throughout the years and actually found it slightly creepy, and she often wondered (along with much of the population at school, the bathrooms were wonderful places really) how he had even managed to get counted into his group; Peter Pettigrew definitely wasn't anything like his three best friends. He was rather short for a male, but still taller than Annabelle which actually wasn't a very hard thing to beat, with a slightly pudgier body that his mates. He had thin, wispy light brown hair that was rather thin and lanky, and small, beady black eyes that gave Annabelle the shivers when they stared for too long. He wasn't very bright nor handsome, something the other three were. Nor did he seem to have the confidence they had, often seeming twitchy to Annabelle when she would look around when she felt like she was being watched and find him looking at her. He seemed like a follower, not a leader like the others. Even calm and quiet Lupin had his moments.

The Marauders were well known for pulling pranks and starting fights with people they didn't like, like the Slytherins (who could like a Slytherin though?). For being loud and distracting, for having almost everyone's, especially the girls', attentions at school because they liked it. And they had just entered Annabelle compartment. The one person who enjoyed being ignored, being completely invisible to those around her. She loved that the teachers, and Lupin by extension, were the only ones who probably knew her name. Being invisible meant you stayed out of the spot light, you went unnoticed. Having no friends meant you didn't have to worry about anybody else, what they thought of you. It made her life easier. Less complicated. Less stressful.

And the very definitions of complications and stressful situations had just entered her quiet sanctuary laughing, almost barking really, loudly. And while they hadn't noticed her yet, it was only a matter of time. The compartment wasn't that small, and-

"Watch it!" Annabelle snapped, flinging her arm out as one of the boys, James Potter who was laughing with his eyes almost closed and focused in the opposite direction on his friends, and pushing against his backside as he almost sat on her.

- someone was bound to notice her at any moment. She didn't think someone would actually almost _sit_ on her though. It's not like she was actually invisible, no matter how much she wanted to be at this moment in time as all four turned to stare at her in shock and surprise. Clearly only just seeing her for the first time.

* * *

Annabelle Lowell played by Kate Winslet (Titanic Era)

Sirius Black played by Taylor Kitsch (X-Men Origins: Wolverine Era).This one was a recent change, as I originally thought of Sirius as Ben Barnes, but after watching several movies with Kitsch playing this cocky, cute, sexy, kind of assholely characters, I just seen Sirius Black. So he changed in my mind.

James Potter played by James Marsden (Enchanted, X-Men, The Notebook, and Sugar and Spice Eras...). It's so HARD to pick one from where I want him to be from because it's like the guy never ages man! He's so gorgeous, but I can't think of any movies where he has spiky hair so I just names a few. Ugh...

Remus Lupin played by Greg Cipes (Deadwood Era). This is who I imagine to be young Remus, to the T. I seen a picture of this man, and gosh...

Peter Pettigrew played by...I really have no clue. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ignorance is Bliss: **First installment in the _Past, Present, and Future Trilogy_. Annabelle Lowell just wanted to survive the last two years of Hogwarts the way she had the previous ones: ignored by everyone and everything. However, with the marauders appearing everywhere, Evan's and Stehpen's sudden interest in being her friend and her siblings determined to ruin her life: she knows ignorance won't happen.

**Rated: **Rated M for adult language, adult situations, and anything that might go along with the rating. A dark Wizard is currently rising at this time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, however much it pains me. If I did...I would have gotten by acceptance letter back when I was 11.

**Author's Note:** Let's try this again. Please review? It should start picking up after this chapter.

* * *

Annabelle glared, rolling her eyes at the surprised looks the four were sending her, ignoring the beady eyes of Pettigrew who made her feel uncomfortable. "Oh, hello Annabelle" Remus spoke, smiling at the girl who he had spent quite a few evenings in the library sharing a table with, after he had gotten over the shock of her suddenly speaking out and finding her in the compartment. Slight embarrassment was clearly shining in his blue eyes, ashamed at not having spotted Annabelle in the compartment and that his friend had almost sat on her, "We didn't know you were in here. Sorry for intruding."

"Clearly" Annabelle agreed, closing her book with a blue and red stripped bookmark that flashed gold and silver stars before she lost her place in her story.

"Sorry about that," James Potter spoke, reaching a hand up subconsciously and messing with his hair "Didn't see you there..." He clearly didn't recognize her, despite them being in the same house and every class together since first year, or that Remus had just spoken her name not mere seconds before.

"Maybe if she wasn't so quiet" Sirius added, eying Annabelle with a look of slight interest, for she was a female he clearly hadn't noticed before and she wasn't that bad to look at either with the muggle clothes consisting of a knee length, jean skirt and a slightly baggy purple shirt that was the style.

"Annabelle Lowell" Annabelle supplied, choosing to ignore Black's look, which had changed at the revealing of her name. He was now glaring at her, a dark look coming to his eyes which were beginning to look as if a storm was brewing within them. "I would say its a pleasure to meet you, but considering you almost _sat_ on me." She shrugged, wishing the compartment could go back to the peace and quiet it was before she had been interrupted, wanting to continue reading her book.

"Lowell?" James' eyes had widened behind his glasses, "As in Sebastian Lowell? The seventh year Slytherin that hangs out with Malfoy and-"

"Is a pure-bloodest stuck up. Much like the rest of their family. The whole lot of them has been in Slytherin and has a reputation even worse than my family," Black cut him off, glare intensifying at the auburn haired Annabelle, who began returning it with a cool stare, "and that's saying something. No wonder we've never seen her before Prongs, she's just like the rest of them we try not to associate ourselves with."

"Actually Padfoot-" Remus tried to tell him the truth, sparing Annabelle an apologetic glance, who did nothing but stare back at him with an expressionless face, her blue eyes beginning to stir and burn.

"She's a Gryffindor," came the nervous squeak of Peter Pettigrew, causing his friends and Annabelle to turn to him, which caused a blush to erupt onto his round face.

"What?" Black questioned, eyes widening in surprise along with James, who was beginning to look slightly uncomfortable, "That's not possible, she's a Lowell-"

"And you are a Black" Annabelle broke in, causing them to move their gazes back to where she sat beside the window and relieving Pettigrew of the attention which he appeared eased at, "and apparently just as bad as _your_ family."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Black spat out, his momentarily surprised look transforming back into a glare.

"It means," Annabelle began, her normally quiet voice angry and firm with a hint of sarcasm pushing through, "that despite the fact that you yourself are a Black, a pure-blood mania family that has dwelt in the dark arts for many generations and has had ties to Slytherin for even longer than that, were sorted in Gryffindor by the sorting hat and you can't accept that it is possible for someone else with a similar background to be sorted and different as well. You, Black, are a hypocrite."

"Why-"

"I think that is the longest I have ever heard you speak Annabelle," Remus cut in, hoping to stop the argument that was brewing between one of his best friends and a girl who he considered to be a friend of his. He flashed Annabelle another apologetic look before smiling at her, "Do you mind if we sit here? Every other compartment is full."

Annabelle sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be able to go back to her book and wondering what had gotten into her. Normally she was calm and level headed, but Black's words had sparked something within her that she was unable to hold in. "Seeing as you are already here, I don't see why not" Annabelle spoke, her voice returned to the light quietness it usually spoke in, a slight airiness to it.

"Thank you" Remus spoke, moving to sit beside her to act as a barrier between her and his other friends, he knew from the few words she had spoken to him before and her mannerism, that she liked the quiet and calm, and with either of the other three, especially Sirius who he knew still wanted to continue the argument from moments before, siting beside her the already tense situation would blow up. "Did you have a good summer?" He tried to get past and change the previous conversation by distracting her and the others. James and Peter looked relieved while Sirius just continued to glare at Annabelle and Annabelle chose to go along, as she didn't want to get pulled even further in.

"As good as to be expected" Annabelle answered, turning her head away from the four to stare out of the window, noting how a few fields of trees were beginning to appear every so often in the rolling heels, they were getting closer and closer to her home, only a few hours now by the placement of the sun, and the time on the small, purple wrist watch on her arm. She had been reading longer than she knew, and she wondered what the four had been doing briefly, to not have found a compartment until now. "Fortunately my family was gone most of the summer, preparing my sister for school and such." She didn't bother to ask about his or the others summer's, for she really did not care.

Remus shot his friends a look, Sirius looked he was about to open his mouth and comment, while James was frowning slightly at the girl. Peter was still staring at her with wide eyes. "That's good, at least you had the house to yourself. You could have read as much as you wanted. You did tell me how much you enjoyed reading, but your parents wouldn't let you have muggle books."

"Wait a minute Moony" James cut in, wondering when his had met the girl him and Sirius clearly hadn't remembered, "Have you been helping the younger students without our knowing? Is that what you're doing in the library without us?"

"James" Remus shook his head, both he and Annabelle shooting him exasperated looks, "Annabelle's in our year."

"I've only shared every class with you lot since first year" Annabelle rolled her eyes again, tempted to open her book and just begin reading again, ignoring them around her. She would have done so if she didn't have as much respect for Remus, she could care less about the others, as she did. While not her friend, she just didn't have any nor wanted any, she liked him well enough that she didn't want to get on his bad side (if he even had one), no matter who he chose to associate himself with.

"Really?" James looked at her in surprise, slight guild churning his his stomach at the thought that he didn't know her. Usually he wouldn't have cared, they were other students in their year he didn't even know, but this was a fellow Gryffindor, a fellow sixth year, and he didn't even know her. "I didn't-"

"Well, its not like I've announced myself" Annabelle tried to tell him, not wanting him to feel anything about not knowing who she was as that could lead to other problems, "I prefer not to be noticed. It makes life easier for me. After all," She shot Black, who had taken to staring at her stubbornly with a dark glare, a sharp look, "A Lowell in Gryffindor isn't something one if my family is suppose to be proud of. The less attention I have on myself, the better my life would be. So lets keep it that way."

She ignored the looks she was getting, Remus was giving her a sympathetic one while James was looking at he like he couldn't quite figure out what she was. Peter and Black didn't change their stares. She instead looked at her watch, strapped to her left wrist, looking at the time. "I'll think I'll go change into my robes and find the trolley." She stood up, having to stand on her seat to be able to reach into her trunk to retrieve her Hogwarts robes and her small shoulder bag that contained her money. With her robes in one hand, she made to leave the cart, only pausing at the door before she closed it, all the while the four were looking at her. "Do you want anything from the trolley?" She asked, a habit not to seem rude forced from her upbringing and character.

"No thank you Annabelle" Remus gave her a smile, having grown accustomed to her personality that his friends seemed to find hard to deal with. "I think we're good." He didn't wait for his friends answers, he knew that Annabelle didn't have much pocket money, much like he did, because her parents didn't give her her much of anything being the disgrace of the family. Nothing like what he brother carried.

"Have it your way" Annabelle shrugged and slid the door closed, leaving the four to their own for a while and heading towards the bathroom. Maybe she could find a few moments of fleeting silence in there.

* * *

The Lowell Family:

Sebastian Lowell played by Cam Gigandet [Twilight Era (Long hair)]

Darlene Lowell played by (Mary) Elle Fanning (Super 8 Era)

Isabelle Lowell (Mother) played by Charlize Theron (Snow White and the Huntsman Era)

Alder Lowell (Father) played by Eric Stoltz (The Butterfly Effect Era)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ignorance is Bliss: **First installment in the _Past, Present, and Future Trilogy_. Annabelle Lowell just wanted to survive the last two years of Hogwarts the way she had the previous ones: ignored by everyone and everything. However, with the marauders appearing everywhere, Evan's and Stehpen's sudden interest in being her friend and her siblings determined to ruin her life: she knows ignorance won't happen.

**Rated: **Rated M for adult language, adult situations, and anything that might go along with the rating. A dark Wizard is currently rising at this time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, however much it pains me. If I did...I would have gotten by acceptance letter back when I was 11.

**Author's Note:** Let's try this again. Please review? I have no idea how much candy costs in the Harry Potter world. I tried looking it up, and only found that getting a little bit of everything the trolley sells would cost around 11 sickles. The italics between thoughts and flashbacks should be obvious.

* * *

"That'll be ten sickles and fifteen knuts dearie," Annabelle smiled as the plump, curly haired trolley lady handed over her snacks (three cauldron cakes, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, three licorice wands, a bag of jelly slugs and eighteen chocolate frogs that she would share with Remus as she knew how much the taller boy liked chocolate) and she handed over eleven sickles, accepting the fourteen knuts of change. "You have good term at Hogwarts Miss Lowell," The trolley lady gave in a farewell as Annabelle nodded, offering the kind woman who she bought candy from twice a year and seen at Hogsmeade in Honeydukes during trips a small smile for she was always kind to her.

Annabelle began making her way back towards the end of the train from the front, where the trolley had been stationed with the driver of the train, stuffing her sweets into her small, side purse so she wouldn't drop any. She had changed into her robes in the bathroom, and like she had had thought, the girls bathroom was as loud as it normally was at Hogwarts. Filled with giggly girls, ages ranging from eleven to seventeen, pulling on their robes and fixing their appearances. Not only to make themselves presentable for the feast, but for the boys at Hogwarts as well. Which had been the main topic of conversion floating around the older girls who were touching up their makeup in the mirrors as Annabelle had passed to change and could hear in the stall.

"_Did you see Black and Potter yet?" __A high, somewhat nasally voice Annabelle recognized as Mary MacDonald, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor who Annabelle wasn't fond of for her gossipy ways and often times spoiled, better than everyone else attitude. She had briefly dated Black back in fourth year, all of three days she believed, but like many of the other girls at Hogwarts, still held a torch for him. __"__And Remus is looking pretty good this year as well Evelyn." Evelyn was one of Mary's best friend and also a sixth year in their house. _

"_Too bad Potter only has eyes for Lily," Annabelle heard the voice of Lori, also in their year and house, sigh just before she exited the stall having changed into her robes, fixing her red and gold tie from afar in a small space in the mirror she could actually see herself in. "He could have any girl, and he goes for the one that can't stand him." _

_Annabelle heard a snippet of another conversation between a younger pair of Hufflepuff girls, she guessed around third year, that were giggling in the mirror on her way through the mess and out of the bathroom. "Did you see what those boys did to Malfoy and his group?" _

"_The Marauders? Yeah! It was so cool!" _

"_Specially what they did to Snape, you know how Potter hates him."_

"_Who wouldn't? After what he said to Evans at the end of last year, how he called her a-a who-know-what? I would have reacted the same way."_

"_Ooo, I heard she hasn't talked to either of them since-"_

_Annabelle heard no more as she exited the bathroom, shaking her head at the gossip. This was one of the reasons she could never connect with any of her roommates, especially MacDonald, Hanton, Mudge. _

Annabelle was almost halfway back to her compartment, wishing that the boys who had occupied before she left had decided to make someone elses life miserable with their presence, when she ran into a group she would rather avoid more than the marauders.

"Oh look Sebastian, it's your blood-traitor of a sister" A deep, snide voice spoke, and Annabelle glared at the owner and his group of friends standing around him in the somewhat narrow corridor. Lucius Malfoy was a seventh year Slytherin with shoulder length, platinum blonde hair he kept slicked back with cold blue eyes. Clutching onto his arm was his long time girlfriend, and betrothed as pure-blooded families often did, Narcissa Black, cousin to the popular Sirius Black, with pin straight, chest length, black hair and blank gray eyes.

"Little Lowell" Sneered Narcissa's older sister, Bellatrix Black, who was a seventh year Slytherin like Malfoy. She had wild black hair and cold, unfeeling black eyes that were most times lined with too much make-up. Annabelle thought she was crazy. More so than the others, if that was possible.

"You lot really need to come up with new insults. This are the same as last time" Annabelle spoke, forcing her voice flat and her face to remain blank, as to not give them ammunition to use against her. She ignored the bang she felt when he brothers eyes refused to look at her and he didn't comment, like the rest of the family he was ashamed of her.

Sebastian had long blonde hair he kept tied back at the base of his neck and the famous dark blue Lowell eyes. He was quiet good looking, definitely one of the better looking Slytherins and seventh years at Hogwarts. He wasn't as rowdy or terrorizing as the rest of his group of friends, like Annabelle in the regards of preferring to be silent, but was known to hex innocent students right along with his friends. He and Annabelle had been close growing up, being so close to the same age, but when she was sorted into Gryffindor her relationship with him fell out, much like with the rest of her family. However, unlike the rest of the family who constantly belittled her and spoke badly about and to her, he simply ignored her. Like she didn't even exist. He was too ashamed, Annabelle figured. He wouldn't even meet her eyes when they ended up alone at school or at home, something that had finally broken her in first year.

Before Blaine Nott, a tall, pale sixth year Slytherin with short brown hair and murky green eyes, could say anything as he had opened his mouth in retort, or before Gerald Goyle, a beefy seventh year with huge muscles and dark hair that started a little after his eyebrows not leaving much forehead, and Alston Crabbe, a tall seventh year with an almost shaved head and long gorilla like arms, could move as they had began to flex their muscles almost menacingly a high, clear voice rang out from behind Annabelle. "What's going on here?"

Annabelle looked to her side as two somewhat familiar girls stepped up beside her. Lily Evans, the one who had spoken, was a sixth year Gryffindor with long, bright red hair (as opposed to Annabelle's deep red coloring) and fiery emerald eyes. She was taller than Annabelle, and one of the smartest witches anyone knew. She was also a Gryffindor prefect, which gave her extra authorities over students in-case situations like what she had walked into were happening, and the power to punish her fellow students if need be.

Beside Lily stood her best friend, Kylie Stephens, another sixth year Gryffindor (now that Annabelle thought about it, there year contained seven girls in Gryffindor, a surprising amount that probably made up for only four males in their year). She was a pale girl with thick, chest length brown hair and clear, blue eyes that were framed by a scattering of freckles. Lily and Kylie were both muggleborns and had bonded in first year, and not were hardly seen without each other. Much like Potter and Black in that regards.

"Nothing you need to worry your little mudblood heads about. Move along Evans," Bellatrix spat, her face set in a disgusted sneer as she looked about the two girls beside Annabelle, who had drawn her wand at the use of that foul word. "Ooo, do you what to play Little Lowell?" She taunted, noticing Annabelle's wand and glare, and pulling out her own.

"Don't Annabelle," Lily warned, reaching her hand up and pushing Annabelle's arm down gently, "She's not worth me having to give you detention before we even get to Hogwarts. Please. You too, Kylie."

Annabelle was just lowering her wand, ignoring the blood pumping in her ears at the use of that word and the situation she had somehow found herself in, when a well-known voice from behind the group, in the direction of Annabelle's compartment, yelled out, "Levicorpus!" Followed the shrieking of Bellatrix as she was hoisted by her ankle into the air, her witches robes (for she had yet to change into her Hogwarts robes) falling and revealing her pale, skinny legs and underwear beneath.

* * *

Lily Evans played by Kristen Dunst (Spiderman era with the red hair)

Kylie Stephens played by Anna Popplewell (The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader)

Everyone Else is played by who they are in the movies, but imagined younger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ignorance is Bliss: **First installment in the _Past, Present, and Future Trilogy_. Annabelle Lowell just wanted to survive the last two years of Hogwarts the way she had the previous ones: ignored by everyone and everything. However, with the marauders appearing everywhere, Evan's and Stehpen's sudden interest in being her friend and her siblings determined to ruin her life: she knows ignorance won't happen.

**Rated: **Rated M for adult language, adult situations, and anything that might go along with the rating. A dark Wizard is currently rising at this time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, however much it pains me. If I did...I would have gotten by acceptance letter back when I was 11.

**Author's Note:** Please review? The italics between thoughts and flashbacks should be obvious. I'm getting these out fast, wow. It'll probably stop at one point though. Thinking of posting Part 2 at the same time as this one, not sure yet. I wanna get to it though, and this one has so FAR to go.

* * *

"What did you call her?!" James Potter demanded, glare on his face as he pointed his wand at the floating, shrieking Bellatrix Black, having been the one to hang her by her feet. His best mate Sirius stood beside him, also having his wand out and pointing in the direction of the group of Slytherins. Remus and Peter were standing behind them, Remus appearing to be angered as well but reluctantly taking part, Annabelle knew because he was a prefect and suppose to stop them, which he never did. Peter was shaking slightly, his wand out but hanging at his side.

"Potter!" Shrieked Bellatrix, the Slytherin's moving to pull their wands from within their robes which put Annabelle on the defensive instantly.

"Lovely _knickers_ you got their Bellatrix, borrowed them from your mum I'm guessing?"

"Potter!" Evans snapped, trying to gain control of the situation that was quickly spinning out of control, "Stop it! Put her down!"

"You'll pay for that Potter" Malfoy snapped, a dark glaring sneer forming on his face as he began to wave his wand, a spell forming on his mouth, his girlfriend and Bellatrix's sister glaring openly at the boy tormenting and angering her sister, and mocking their mother.

However, before Malfoy could udder a word, Annabelle decided to intervene quickly, the group obviously having forgotten about her as Black prepared to counter Malfoy as James was a little busy, "Expelliarmus!" Annabelle said clearly, her voice firm as a small flash of light pink light (as she didn't want to actually knock Malfoy, however much pleasure it would give her, out a window with the full strength of the spell) flashed from her wand and she caught Malfoy's wand easily as it flew from his hand.

"Annabelle" snapped Lily, shaking her head as the blonde seventh year turned to look at her again, glare intensifying, "Don't. Please..."

"Give me back my wand you filthy blood-traitor," growled Malfoy.

"Let Bellatrix go!" Narcissa spoke to Potter, who was still glaring hatefully at the group, anger still present at what he had overheard.

"Everyone will stop, or I will give you all detentions before we even get to school" Lily spoke coolly, having enough of the chaos that was beginning, "That includes you Annabelle, and you too Potter _and_ Black!"

"Didn't you hear what she called you Evans?" James spoke, his anger clearly pronounced, "Apologize to her! Now!"

"I'd rather die" spat Bellatrix, her face beginning to turn red form hanging upside down from within the curtain of hair that was hanging around her head.

"Leave it alone" Lily coolly, "Remus, take your friends and go back to your compartment please. Malfoy, do the same or I shall have to speak to Professor Slughorn _and _Professor McGonagall about this. Annabelle give him back his wand. Kylie, please put yours away, don't join in with these gits."

"But Evans-" James began, stopping at her glare with a sigh, running his free hand through his hair subconsciously, "Liberacorpus" He muttered, and Bellatrix dropped from the air in a heap on the ground.

"Potter" Bellatrix snarled, getting up and righting herself, wand pointed threateningly in his direction.

"Bellatrix" Malfoy interfered before she could mutter a spell, "Not now, at another time." He walked closer to Annabelle, causing her to raise her wand slightly again in reflexive defense, "We are clearly out numbered, we're leaving. Give me my wand Lowell." Annabelle eyed the pale hand he was holding out, waiting for her to hand him his wand. She didn't. She moved out of the way instead, waiting for him and his group to pass Evans, Stephan's and her before handing it back.

"Walk through first, all of you."

"Really? You don't trust me?" Malfoy spoke quietly directly to her, so that the others were unable to hear, "That might be the first smart thing you've done in your life. Let's go. You too Bella."

Annabelle sighed softly, grunting slightly when Crabbe rammed into her shoulder in passing, wondering how she had managed to get herself into this situation when all she had gone to go was change and buy some sweets. She handed Malfoy his wand, ignoring how he snatched it, when he was the last one through the gap between her and the two girls. She still refused to put her back to the group until they were far enough way though, never putting it past one them them to jinx someone when their back is turned. She also ignored the bang at the fact that her brother hadn't spoken one word or even looked at her, she was use to it. It no longer bothered her.

"Why do you let them get away from calling you that Evans?" James demanded.

"It doesn't matter Potter" Lily said, annoyance entering her voice, "Thank you Annabelle," Annabelle raised an eyebrow at Lily, wondering what she was being thanked for. She certainty hadn't helped the situation at all, actually being the one to cause it, in a way.

"For stopping a full out dual that no doubt would have gotten us all in trouble" Kylie answered, a small smile on her pretty face, for her friend, knowing what Lily meant while the other girl didn't. "We better go Lily, who knows what Mary and the others are doing in the bathroom. Forget about this."

"But-" Kylie seemed to be trying to distract Lily from once more arguing with Potter, something they would no doubt do countless times as the year past. "I can't just let them-"

"Will you go out with me?" Lily, Kylie and Annabelle looked at James in surprise, Lily's face turning into red with annoyance and anger quickly. "C'mon Evan's give me chance."

_He seriously doesn't know tact, he's always asking her out at the worst possible times_, Annabelle sighed again, shaking her head in exasperation. Remus and Kylie doing the same.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth," Lily forced out, her eyes blazing with familiar anger at the big-headed Gryffindor before her who often brought it out of her.

"Ooo, better luck next time Prongs, again" Sirius spoke, the first time since the marauders having shown up in the corridor surprisingly. He usually never gave up the chance to make a snide remark at any Slytherin. "Did we interrupt a family moment Lowell? Having a good conversation with your _dearest brother_ before we all interrupted?" He spat out, the glare from his face before returning as he eyed the small, red headed girl that had easily disarmed Malfoy.

"Brother?" Kylie questioned, Stepping forward, her eyes shining with some confusion as she looked at Annabelle who had retained the blank mask she had worn before, "You have a brother Annabelle? Sebastian Lowell is your brother?"

"Yes," Annabelle answered, not having intentionally hid it, no-one really knew her so no-one had made the connection before. Her brother certainty didn't go around advertising it either. She doubted her younger sister, now that she was starting Hogwarts this year, wouldn't either.

"But I've never even you two say so much as a word to one another" Kylie was still confused, Lily was frowning at her best friend slightly, "Let alone even _look_-oh...never mind." Kylie shrugged, catching the expression on her friend's face before she continued to ramble, something she did once her curiosity and interest was spiked. "Now that I know though, you two do share some resemblance, especially the eyes-"

"That would be the Lowell eyes Stephens" Black cut in, "Everyone with the Lowell name has had them, its how you can really know someone is from _that_ family."

"Yes," Annabelle agreed, "and while you all continue to discuss that, I'm going back to my compartment. We're blocking the hall" Annabelle had noticed the crowd that had begun to draw, those in the compartments they stood in-front of having watched the whole encounter from the windows, while others poked their heads out the doors. "Unless there is some other person I need to disarm" Annabelle let her eyes move to James and Sirius, who still had their wands in their hands, having not stored them away just yet. "We only have about an hour left until we reach the school." Annabelle had received more attention in the last couple hours in one day than she had all year of last year at school or the years before, she wanted the focus off of her. It made her uncomfortable.

"Once again, that is the most I've heard you Annabelle" Remus spoke, smiling at her from where he stood. Trying once more, to change the subject she presumed.

"Oh" Annabelle muttered, remembering the food she had bought. She walked forward, ignoring Potter and Black, one who looked at her like he still was unsure of how to respond to her while the other one still just continued to glare, and Peter, who released a surprised noise that sound rather like a rat squeaking when she stepped past both the popular boys to stand before Remus, an emotionless mask still formed on her face. She dug into her bag and pulled out a handful of chocolate frogs, half of what she had bought. "Here, I know you like chocolate. Besides," She eyed the dark bags underneath his eyes and pale pallor, a knowing glint entering her eyes for a moment that Remus wasn't sure he had even seen, "You seem a pit peaky, so you need it. Don't mention it," She added, forcing him to take the chocolate, and continued past him and beginning to walk back down the hallway like she had before hell had almost broken loose.

Unaware that all of them were looking after her with different levels of confusion, surprise, and wonder on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ignorance is Bliss: **First installment in the _Past, Present, and Future Trilogy_. Annabelle Lowell just wanted to survive the last two years of Hogwarts the way she had the previous ones: ignored by everyone and everything. However, with the marauders appearing everywhere, Evan's and Stehpen's sudden interest in being her friend and her siblings determined to ruin her life: she knows ignorance won't happen.

**Rated: **Rated M for adult language, adult situations, and anything that might go along with the rating. A dark Wizard is currently rising at this time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, however much it pains me. If I did...I would have gotten by acceptance letter back when I was 11.

**Author's Note:** Please review? The italics between thoughts and flashbacks should be obvious. I'm getting these out fast, wow. It'll probably stop at one point though. Thinking of posting Part 2 at the same time as this one, not sure yet. I wanna get to it though, and this one has so FAR to go.

* * *

Annabelle was thankful that the Marauders never returned to her compartment as she stepped off of the train an hour and forty-five minutes later onto the dark station at Hogsmeade, several nervous first years and loud forth years passing by her without taking notice. She had already had enough attention, so actually being seen stepping off of the train with them would have been too much. She moved through the crowd of students that were emerging all along the platform, eager to get a carriage to herself before anyone could make it there. She had no friends, so she didn't have to wait for them.

Annabelle briefly ran a hand over the winged horse that drew the "horseless" carriages that carried everyone second year and up to the castle. She knew she was one of the few at Hogwarts that could see the Thestrals, dark, leather-like, very skinny winged horses with pure white eyes that someone could only see under one condition; if they had glimpsed upon death. She liked to offer them attention, often visiting them in the forest over the course of the year either with or without Hagrid, the Hogwarts game and grounds keeper, as she knew they didn't get it much because people either couldn't see them or were afraid of them because they were suppose to attract bad luck. She stepped into the carriage it was pulling and closed the door with a snap behind her, not allowing time for anyone to board with her. The carriage began moving with a quick start when the door closed, the indicator to the Thestral to begin making its way to the castle.

Annabelle let a soft grin come to her face as the castle came into view a little while, around ten or so minutes, later through the small window on the door of the carriage. The lush green grounds that stretched beyond the gates, guarded with flying boar statues, the Forbidden Forest in the distance with the Black Lake taking up a large part of one side of the vast grounds. The thousands of windows of the huge castle lit like twinkling star in the night on the many turrets and towers that rose into the sky shining like a beacon home for the returning students. Annabelle was finally home after a long summer away, the one place she felt like she belonged, despite how little she interacted with the others in the school. She was free to be herself at Hogwarts.

She gave the Thestral another pat as she exited the carriage, the wing-ed horse blowing a puff of hot air in her direction with a soft noise before taking off again as several other carriages began pulling up where it was, students beginning to exit like she had moments before, having managed to catch a carriage quickly as she had. Annabelle paid them little mind as she beginning making her way up the steps to the lit entrance hall, through the large wooden doors that were already open to allow the students threw. She was about to enter the Great Hall when her name was called out. "Annabelle!"

Annabelle watched in slight surprise, only shown by the widening of her eyes, as Lily Evans and her best friend Kylie Stephens came walking through the doors and were heading towards her quickly, smiles on their faces. Annabelle tried to ignore the several students, with more arriving, that eyed them, her, curiously as they passed them on their way into the Great Hall. They had never seen her before, despite her going the school for five years already. "Yes?" Annabelle asked, wondering what the two girls could possibly want with her. She hoped it wasn't Evans trying to reprimand her for what happened on the train earlier, but judging by their smiles, it wasn't that.

"Oh, we better hurry before the good seats are taken Lily" Kylie responded instead, noticing how more and more students were arriving, "Don't want to be stuck sitting next to the first years, and it'll be even worse if we end up sitting next to the Marauders. C'mon Annabelle." Annabelle found herself unable to say anything or escape as either girl, both obviously taller than her, stood on either side of her and lead her into the Great Hall, towards the Gryffindor table on the far right (away from the Slytherin's on the far left), one of the four house tables. She sat down between them, Kylie moving to sit on the other side while she was next to Lily, unable to leave. She shuffled in the seat slightly, wishing they had chosen to drag her to a seat closer to the teachers table at the top of the great hall, so she would be able to see the sorting and Dumbledore's speech better over the heads of the other students that would be difficult from her current spot do to her small stature.

"We'd thought you'd like to sit with us, considering you usually sit alone" Kylie offered, a smile still on her lightly freckled face that was mirrored on Lily's pretty face, "And no-one should have to sit alone."

Annabelle couldn't help but think that was what she preferred; sitting alone, eating alone, being left alone. She didn't sit with anybody, though admittedly people did sit around her, because she chose to, not because no body would. She had been choosing to do so ever since first year, around Christmas if she remembered correctly, because she originally had made friends in the beginning, When she was younger and scared to be on her own in a school with her family not talking to her. She even thought they would have been good friends to her, before they showed their true colors and a personality Annabelle couldn't live by. She hated gossip and rumors, and they usually started and were into everything.

"Besides, I wanted to talk to you about what you did today" Lily began, smile not leaving her face which lead Annabelle to believe she wasn't angry, but whatever Lily was going to say after that was cut off by another.

"Hello Lily, Kylie" Mary MacDonald spoke, sitting down beside Kylie with Lori while Evelyn sat on the other side of Lily, "Have a good summer? We heard about what happened on the train, did James really come to the rescue again?" Annabelle wished she could get away with pulling her book from her pocket when she seen the hazel eyed gaze of Mary land on her, her eyes narrowing into more green than brown with her slight glare. Lori and Evelyn had taken notice of her as well at the same time.

Mary MacDonald was a muggle-born sixth year Gryffindor with a complex that was amazingly similar to what Annabelle had read about in muggle books; the popular girl with a bad attitude more often than not. She had chest length, straight brown hair that framed a mark free, pale face and perfectly straight teeth. She was taller than Annabelle (who wasn't?) with hazel eyes that could see through you, which she often used to spot out the latest juicy news around Hogwarts. She would have been an all right person on most occasions, if she wasn't so interested in the small talk around school and finding out who was dirty or not. She was actually pretty smart. She had been Annabelle's first and last friend at Hogwarts.

She was always with her two best friends, Lori Hanton and Evelyn Mudge. She wouldn't really refer to them as followers, as she couldn't see Lori every being lead around like a side-kick by anyone, but they definitely seemed to listen to Mary on most occasions, like the Marauders listened to James. Lori Hanton was a pure-blooded witch with long, black hair that curled slightly on the ends on good days and fell completely flat on the bad ones. She had clear, blue eyes and full, pink lips framed by very pale, mark free skin. She was the tallest not just in her group of friends but of the Gryffindor girls, and Annabelle would guess the rest of the girls their age at school as well at a shockingly five feet and nine inches. A size that well dwarfed Annabelle's five.

Evelyn was a muggle born that had the pale completion of a red head, seeming almost ghostly to Annabelle, but with chest length, very bright blond hair that fell with a slight mess of curls around her bright blue eyes. Freckles scattered her face, giving color to the otherwise mark free white. She was of average height but with a very skinny build that would have made Annabelle believe the girl never ate unless she didn't often see her scarfing down food like it was her last meal, and way more than any girl her size should be able to eat. Her size was well compacted, very agreeable to her part on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team as their seeker.

"Potter just made it worse" Lily spoke, her voice gaining anger as her smile left her face for a moment before it brightened once again, the smile widening as she said, "It was really Annabelle who saved the day! If she hadn't had taken Malfoy's wand, though she really shouldn't have, I don't know what the situation would have turned in to."

"Oh?" Mary raised an eyebrow in surprise, the eyes letting surprise shine though before they shown with something vicious that Annabelle knew all too well, "Silent Anna actually did something? I'm surprised, usually she just sits buy and lets things happen, or runs away."

Annabelle clenched her hands beneath the table, not wanting to think about her snide remarks or what they stood for. _She's just bitter,_ Annabelle thought, focusing her eyes on the front as Hagrid came though and trying to ignore the girl sitting across from her who would have continued talking if McGonagall hadn't entered with the first years trailing behind her. _She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's doesn't know the whole story. _

Annabelle spotted her sister in the group of mostly nervous first years almost immediately. Darlene Lowell was just as small as she had been at that age, the smallest of her year and would most certainly remain that way. However, like her brother Sebastian, she looked more like their mother. She had long, chest length, straight blonde hair with contrasting darker eyebrows on her pale face that framed the famous Lowell eyes. She had a nasty, sarcastic smirk on her naturally pink lips as she stood with a small group of first years that had similar expression on their faces. She had clearly found _wonderful_ friends already, Annabelle could recognize a few from the parties her parents dragged her to. All of them were pure-bloods and a sure in for Slytherin. Just like her sister.

Annabelle let her eyes flicker from the sorting as it began when she still felt eyes on her, seeing Mary through her a last glare while everyone wasn't paying attention before she focused on the sorting as well. However, Annabelle looked around when she still felt like someone was watching her, catching the now somewhat familiar eyes of Black where he was eying her from his spot several people down from where she sat. She quickly broke eye contact and focused on the sorting once more, hands still clenched into fists below the table.

_They don't know anything!_

* * *

Mary MacDonald played by Anna Kendrick (Pitch Perfect era)

Lori Hanton played by Michelle Trachtenberg [Gossip Girl Era (black hair)]

Evelyn Mudge played by Emma Stone (The Amazing Spiderman Era)

Darlene Lowell played by (Mary) Elle Fanning (Super 8 Era) (in-case you forgot from the second chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

**I****gnorance is Bliss: **First installment in the _Past, Present, and Future Trilogy_. Annabelle Lowell just wanted to survive the last two years of Hogwarts the way she had the previous ones: ignored by everyone and everything. However, with the marauders appearing everywhere, Evan's and Stehpen's sudden interest in being her friend and her siblings determined to ruin her life: she knows ignorance won't happen.

**Rated: **Rated M for adult language, adult situations, and anything that might go along with the rating. A dark Wizard is currently rising at this time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, however much it pains me. If I did...I would have gotten by acceptance letter back when I was 11.

**Author's Note: **Please review? The italics between thoughts and flashbacks should be obvious. Thinking of posting Part 2 at the same time as this one, not sure yet. I wanna get to it though, and this one has so FAR to go. We should be through with actors. I've only posted them anyway, because that's who I imagine them as. Hopefully I've described everyone good enough where you don't need the pictures, but its nice to know anyway.

* * *

"Lowell, Darlene" McGonagall called out from the long parchment she had in her hand, Annabelle's sister stepping forward, the nervousness that was in the other first years non-present. She knew where she was going to be, this was only a formality. Annabelle knew as well, and didn't even both watching, choosing to lean her head back and look up at the night sky that was depicted onto the Great Hall's ceiling. Many floating candles of all different sizes were illuminating that enchantment that made the ceiling match the sky above. Annabelle could see dark clouds beginning to form around the edges, bringing the rain that had surprisingly been absent today.

"You have a younger sister?" Kylie whispered to her, pulling Annabelle's attention from the ceiling to the girl sitting across from her, "I didn't know you had a younger sister! What house do you think she'll be in?"

Annabelle raised an eyebrow at the girl, feeling Lily's and the other three girls attention on her as well, "Isn't it obvious? Slytherin" Annabelle spoke, the same time as the sorting hat was barely placed onto her sister's head yelled out-

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

"See?" Annabelle went back to looking up at the night sky, completely bored with the sorting, wishing it would hurry up so the food would appear. She wanted to eat a proper meal for once, and her stomach was rumbling as she hadn't the appetite for the candy she bought earlier, despite having been craving some for a while now.

"So you're sister is just as bad as your brother?" Lily whispered, causing Annabelle to look at her once more, the prefect's eyes shining with something Annabelle didn't understand.

"Worse" Annabelle answered, voice emotionless, not liking to think about her little sister who was her mothers favorite, spoiled doll, "She's an exact copy of my mother. I pity the one they've betrothed her to."

"Betrothed?!" Lily, Kylie and surprisingly Mary and Evelyn, all the muggleborns who hadn't read up on the old pure-blooded traditions, exclaimed just as loud applause broke out from the Ravenclaw table as a first was sorted into their house, and so were saved from McGonagall's glare. Though Annabelle noted the pointed look the head of Gryffindor house sent them, and the other few looks of teachers and curious students who had turned to look at the group of girls. Lily looked sheepish, her pale skin showing her blushing easily, while Kylie just stared at Annabelle in surprise, along with Evelyn and Mary. Lori just sighed, rolling her eyes, glad her family was different and exasperated at her friends reactions, especially since it was so unlike them. Most of the time anyway.

"Betrothed?" Kylie whispered across the table, leaning across so she didn't have to be as load and so she could hear better, "Betrothed?! They really betroth you to someone? She's eleven!"

"You actually get betrothed really young" Lori spoke instead of Annabelle, giving the small girl a light smile, understanding she hated having attention on her and deciding to take pity on the girl, "Sometimes the parents will make the agreement to unite the families before their children are even born. The...older the family, the more likely it is that you'll be betrothed to someone. As well as those who wish to keep-"

"The blood-line pure" Annabelle finished, rolling her eyes and looking past Lily as the last first year was called forth to be sorted. "Families like almost everyone sitting at the Slytherin table for example. Malfoy and Narcissa, the two from eariler, are betrothed. Bellatrix is betrothed to a Lestrange I believe, the one that graduated last year or it might be the seventh year one, I don't remember. Sebastian's is Alair Yaxley. Almost all everyone our age is paired off." Annabelle shrugged at the incredulous looks she was receiving from the girls. "Last I hear, my father and mother were speaking to the Black family about my sister."

"What about you?" Lily whispered, as Dumbledore stood up, a warm smile on his aged face that just showed through his long silver beard and hair.

"They tried" Annabelle's eyes stormed over, gaining a glint that Lily recognized from the look in her eyes from earlier on the train, "They were...unsuccessful." Annabelle left it at that, choosing to pay attention to the headmaster instead of those around her, just catching the end of his few words.

"-Tuck in!"

The small smile that was on Annabelle's face earlier reappeared as the once empty platters and trays filled with all different kinds of delicious food that filled the hall with wondrous aromas that made many mouths water in delight. She began picking a few of her favorites (pork chops, roasted potatoes, carrots, all covered with gravy, and with a small side of steak and kidney pie as she couldn't resist) as the chatter in the Great Hall rose as students all around her began to talk. Annabelle was taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, thinking fondly of her preferred orange juice, when she was addressed again.

"Did you have a good summer Annabelle?" Lily asked, having swallowed a small bite of roast beef moments before.

"It..." Annabelle began, spearing a slice of carrot on her golden fork, "was as usual. My family was gone most times."

"Gone where? You didn't go with them?" Kylie questioned, Annabelle looked up, chewing thoughtfully on her food, her eyes trailing to Mary and Evelyn who were whispering to a seventh year girl beside them before resting on Kylie, who had chosen a meal of lamp chops and peas.

"My mother had business in France most of the summer, she took Sebastian and Darlene. Father was busy most of the summer, I don't recall what though." The last part was a lie, Annabelle knew. She knew exactly what her father had been doing all summer, along with her mtoher who had left her at their manor, just as she had left Sebastian and Darlene with her grandmother in France (for the old hag, for that's what she was, couldn't even stand to look at Annabelle are she assume she would have been dragged along as well). She couldn't tell anyone though...no matter how much she wished to could go to Dumbledore and anyone about what her parents were up to. She had no physical proof though...that they were Death Eaters. She just _knew. _

Death Eaters were a small group, that was growing by the day, of witches and wizards that were pure blood supremacists. They believed that magic should be kept within all magic families, that muggleborns and half-bloods were filthy and didn't deserve their powers. Better yet, some even believed that they actually _stole_ their wand off of other wizards. Death Eaters practice dark magic, particular the three unforgivable curses that if found out wound earn someone a one way ticket to the wizard prison Azkaban, with reckless abandon, many without regards or fear of magical law. They followed a very powerful, very dark wizard that had been gaining power steadily for the past many years; Lord Voldemort.

A man whose name many refused to even speak, to scared that by speaking his name, he would somehow appear and kill them. To most of the world, he was You-Know-Who, or, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. To his followers, he was the Dark Lord, a man to be worshiped for he dared to do what so many dreamed of but had not the courage. To Annabelle (and many others), he was a monster.

Annabelle thought it went perfectly, that her parents would be in his closest inner circle. They were all monsters. All of them. Every. Single. One.

* * *

Note: More of Annabelle personality should shine through the next chapter, sorry it seems to be taking so long. At least you get a glimpse of what she thinks of her parents and sister though.


	7. Chapter 7

**I****gnorance is Bliss: **First installment in the _Past, Present, and Future Trilogy_. Annabelle Lowell just wanted to survive the last two years of Hogwarts the way she had the previous ones: ignored by everyone and everything. However, with the marauders appearing everywhere, Evan's and Stehpen's sudden interest in being her friend and her siblings determined to ruin her life: she knows ignorance won't happen.

**Rated: **Rated M for adult language, adult situations, and anything that might go along with the rating. A dark Wizard is currently rising at this time.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, however much it pains me. If I did...I would have gotten by acceptance letter back when I was 11.

**Author's Note: **Please review? We should be through with actors. I've only posted them anyway, because that's who I imagine them as. Hopefully I've described everyone good enough where you don't need the pictures, but its nice to know anyway. The last chapter was really short, the shortest one yet, but it ended where I wanted it to and for this one to start. Things should start picking up a little bit. So, I apologize about the length, **RVG79. **And **R****osegold1996**, you're half right. He does have a little thing for her, but its much, much more than that. You'll read about it more as the story develops further.

* * *

Annabelle moved out of the way as Mary went flying past into the stalled bathroom that the sixth year girls shared (three showers and three sinks so three girls could use it at once), the girl's uniform and make-up bag clutched in her hands. Annabelle could hear Alice Dosset, that last sixth girl in their house who had sat with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom (a seventh year Gryffindor) at the feast last night, humming brightly as she pulled on her own uniform. Lily was still trying to wake up, while Kylie was placing books into her bag. Lori and Evelyn were in the bathroom as well, getting ready for the first day of classes.

Annabelle had woken before everybody, having gone to sleep before everybody as usual, as a habit she had learned back in first year to make sure she actually had time to shower before all the other girls woke up. Seven girls with three showers (which according to the other years, most only had one) was a hassle, so she just woke up before everyone, its not like she wore make-up like every one of her dorm mates, so she didn't require much time in the bathroom herself.

Annabelle slipped on her black trainers over her knee length socks, before reaching up and beginning to tie her long, curly and thick hair back into a braid that ended with a small purple rubber-band at the base of her back. She pulled on her robes, lined with Gryffindor red with the lions crest on the breast before grabbing her bag, a dark purple messenger bag that had a spell built into it that only allowed its owner to open it, which she began stuffing her school books into. Having to take all of them today, as she and everyone else wouldn't get their schedules until breakfast, and then there wouldn't be enough time to go back to the tower until lunch or a break (assuming she even had any). So she settled for toting around the heavy weight, and hoping her bag would hold up again this year. At last she slipped her wand (ten inches of willow with a unicorn hair at the core) into the pocket of her robes for easy reach and left the dormitory, all the other girls still moving around inside as she closed the door behind her.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow at the slide that greeted her at the top of the stairs, where steps should have been. She made sure no one was coming down, and slid down herself, gaining a bit of speed for her year was the second highest up, and therefore had a long way down to go. She arrived with a slight tumble, never being the most graceful of persons, and was thankful that no one caught it as she moved quickly out of the way for more girls to come down, as the affect of a boy trying to get up into the girls dormitories wouldn't wear off for a good ten minutes. "Who's already tried to get up the stairs?" Alice asked, smiling brightly as she stood up from where she had descended rapidly shortly after Annabelle, who was currently fixing her robes which had become messy from the slide. "Its only the first day!"

Annabelle's eyes found a familiar group of four boys laughing not far from the staircase, a couple of first year boys standing not far off blushing brightly. _Of course_, Annabelle thought, throwing her braid back over her shoulder with a small flick of her hand and making her way towards the portrait hole, bag slung over her right shoulder, _who else?_ Annabelle pushed the Fat Lady's portrait open, stepping out of the round tunnel and began making her way down the many staircases from the seventh floor to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She had just sat down, placing her bag at her feat, and was beginning to place food onto her plate (several, fluffy pancakes which she topped with strawberries and a slather of butter with an alarming amount of syrup), when two girls sat on either side of her; Kylie and Lily. Kylie was smiling, a blue head band in her thick hair that held it back from her face and allowed it to cascade down her back, as she began placing eggs and toast onto her plates, while Lily, who had simply chosen to leave her hair flat, was filling a bowl with porridge, a tired look still about her face. Both had sat their bags at their feet as well.

Annabelle resisted the urge to get up and move away from the two girls, knowing it would seem beyond rude to the two who had been nothing but nice to her. And that's what was bugging her, why were they being so nice to her? It wasn't as if they had been rude to her the previous five years, they more ignored her these last years, probably barely even aware of existence. So why were they suddenly trying to act like she was their friend? It was unnerving, she didn't need friends, let alone know how to act like one to others. Being around large groups made her uncomfortable, and Lily and Kylie were popular girls, large groups seemed to always seemed to migrate around them.

"Did you have a good night Annabelle? You were asleep before anyone was done unpacking their trunks," Kylie spoke, taking a bite of toast shortly after.

Annabelle swallowed before answering, "As well as to be expected," and continued to eat her pancakes, wishing McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House, the Deputy Headmistress and also the Transfiguration teacher, would hurry up and pass out the new school year's schedule so she could leave without seeming like she was running away. She could feel the curious stares on her back by the other students entering the Great Hall for breakfast, wondering who she was, and why she was sitting with who she was sitting with. She shifted in her seat slightly, her small hands gripping the knife and fork she held within them tighter as she fought the urge to flee.

"Morning Evans!" Lily groaned under her breath from beside Annabelle, who wanted to do the same thing but holding it in, as a recognizable voice called out loudly. James Potter and his three friends sat down across Annabelle and the other two girls. Black and Pettigrew beginning to immediately piling food onto their plates.

"Potter" Lily almost growled, now wishing McGonagall would hurry up as well so she could get out of the obnoxious boy's presence.

"Good morning Annabelle" Annabelle looked up from where she had been focusing on her pancakes, to see Remus give her a small smile and hello in greeting as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Good morning" Annabelle replied in her soft tone but did not smile in return. A smile hardly ever graced her lips these days, what did she have to smile about?

"Ooo, is that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Kylie spoke, causing most the group (Peter was too busy stuffing his face to look, and Sirius was winking at a fourth year Hufflepuff two tables away to notice anything) to look towards the staff table at the head of the hall, where an unfamiliar female who looked to be in her early thirties had just sat down beside Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. She had very short, brown hair that was as short as a boys and warm brown eyes. Surprisingly, she was wearing a mix of muggle clothes and witches robes; a pair of gray, women slacks, with a red blouse and black witch's robes left open like a coat would be over the shirt that fell to her red heel covered feet. "I wonder why she wasn't at the feat last night? Dumbledore introduced her as...what was it. Professor...Professor..."

"Professor Grove, Miss Rogers" Annabelle along with everyone who hadn't been paying attention, jumped slightly when Professor McGonagall spoke from behind her suddenly. Annabelle turned to see the older woman, who was in her late forties at least whose hair that was always kept back in a tight bun was beginning to gray slowly, raising at eyebrow at the group she was currently in-front of. The self-proclaimed Marauders sitting with Lily Evans (whose hatred of James Potter was even widely known amongst the teachers), Kylie Rogers, and the reclusive Annabelle Lowell sitting together as a group was an odd sight to behold. "She had personal matters to attend to that left her unable to attend the welcoming feast. Now, may I continue handing out your schedules?" She raised a thin, black eyebrow as if daring anyone of the students before her to allow her otherwise.

"Of course Minnie!" Sirius spoke for the first time that morning, having finally finished inhaling his food and flirting across the room it seemed, grinning cheekily at his head of house, "What form of torture have you got for us this year?"

"Of course we don't mean you class, our dear Minnie!" James added, a matching grin forming on his face. Annabelle rolled her eyes, wondering why her favorite teacher hadn't hexed them yet. She could hear Lily growl lowly from beside her, and for a second felt a common companionship with the other red head, who clearly found the antics of the boys in front of them just as annoying as she did, before she quickly shook it off. She was nothing in common with anyone around her.

"This long summer away from you, that was torture!"

"Just like every class we are forced to attend that isn't yours!"

"Enough," McGonagall spoke, "I assume you two wish to continue on the Auror path?"

"Of course Minnie!" Black answered, cheeky grin never leaving his face as he accepted his new schedule from Professor McGonagall, who had handed over Potter's as well.

"And you Miss Rogers? Have you decided what courses you want to take?"

"I'm still working on what I want to do after Hogwarts" Kylie answered, smiling at the Professor, seemingly unworried she didn't know what she wanted to do yet, "So can I just take the classes I've been taking. Dropping History of Magic and Divination of course."

"Very well, but I would start to think about your careers options more seriously Miss Rogers" McGonagall handed her her slip of parchment. "Mister Lupin, here is yours as we discussed last year" Remus accepted his with a wary smile, looking it over quickly before stuffing it in his bag. "Mister Pettigrew, I'm afraid you didn't get the accepted grade in Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts to continue on the this year, as you know Professor Slughorn only takes Exceed Expectations or higher students, while Professor Grove is the same, neither of which you have made. Do you still want to take the other classes?"

"Yes Professor" Pettigrew squeaked around his mouth full of food.

"Begin thinking of what else you wanted to do" She told him, giving a look of unpleasure that he spoken with his mouth full. "Miss Lowell and Miss Evans, you both passes all the necessary class to continue on the path to be a healer, as we had discussed, so I assume you wish to take those?"

"Yes Professor" Lily spoke, smiling brightly as she was handed her schedule, her green eyes beginning to scan it immediately.

"And you want to drop Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures, correct Miss Lowell?"

"Yes Professor," Annabelle agreed, watching as the transfiguration teacher tapped the parchment with her wand, making her schedule, before accepting it from her. Like the girl beside her, she began to look over it immediately, looking at today's schedule:

_Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw 9:00 – 10:50 _

_Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin 11:00 – 12:50_

_Break/Lunch 1:00 – 1:50_

_Break 2:00 – 2:50_

_Double Charms with Ravenclaw3:00 – 4:50_

_Potions with Slytherin 5:00 – 5:50_

_Dinner 6:00 – 8:00_

_Curfew: 11:00 _

"Everything is practically a double class!" Kylie exclaimed slightly, a frown coming to her face, "And we have Slytherins two times today alone."

"You want to be a healer Lowell?" Annabelle sighed softly when Black addressed her, her hopes that he had already forgotten about her once more and would go back to ignoring her instead of glaring were dashed with that phrase.

"Yes" Annabelle answered curtly, reaching for her goblet to take a sip of her drink after her last bite of pancakes, hoping he would go back to flirting or simply leave in the time it took for him to process her reply. It wasn't open ended so needed no further remarks. Too bad Black didn't agree with her assessment.

"That's rich, a Lowell becoming a healer when they're usually the ones causing the injuries"  
Black stated, "How many Death Eaters have been whispered to have your family name again?"

"Probably just as many as yours has," Annabelle spat before she could hold it back, a storm beginning to form in her eyes as she was getting tired of the way Black continued to talk to her, when he was no better than she was. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Annabelle stood, leaving her half empty goblet and the rest of her breakfast (she always left the strawberries for last), and grabbing her bag. She slung it over her shoulder along with her braid with a flick of her arm as she stepped over the bench seat at Gryffindor table before making her way towards the entrance and towards the Transfiguration class room on the ground floor by the middle courtyard. She wanted a front row seat to her favorite class, DADA not far behind it.

_The nerve of him!_ Annabelle thought, walking into the already open class room, McGonagall was already seated at her desk, and Annabelle offered the older woman a small smile despite her current mood as she sat her bag down on a desk in the front of the most left row next to a cage of rats. She pulled out her materials, her new school book _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, _along with parchment, ink and a quell. She doubted they would be using their wands on the first day of NEWT classes, and she would pull it out if instructed. _He acts like he's so much better than me! His family is just as bad as mine is!__N__ow I can sort of understand why Evans hates Potter so much! Black is just like him; the world's biggest prat!_

* * *

_Professor Grove is played by Anne Hathaway (Just after her hair is starting to grow back out after Les Misérables and is starting to gain her weight back)_


End file.
